


I Commission You

by CrescentScar



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Don't worry boos, Fanart, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Heart-to-Heart, I just love Ned and MJ too much not to include them, M/M, Mutual Pining, Peter is of age, Pining, They're like college age or something, Wade Wilson deserves the World, and I still have no idea how to tag, commissions, i love these boys so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 12:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17683847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrescentScar/pseuds/CrescentScar
Summary: Peter opens the link Ned sent and meets an eyeful of… let’s say NSFW Spider-Man/Deadpool fanart. He blinks at the picture with tired eyes, not being able to comprehend fully what’s happening.[commissioned by spideycallsmedaddy]“Jesus,” Peter mouths and scrolls down the blog where the picture was posted. He finds a lot of other pictures, of him and Wade in various different stages of clothing, in various different positions, but still it’s always unmistakably them. With their suits on, at least part way.





	I Commission You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Avaruuspiraatti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avaruuspiraatti/gifts).



> Okay so I talked with a dear friend of mine that if I had tons of money I would commission sick amount of Spideypool fanart - and then I was like "okay but Deadpool is pretty loaded he could commission so many artists???" and so... I had to write this. And then I talked with one of my absolute favourite artists, someone who's a great inspiration and who I admire ceaselessly - and they actually drew Peter for me and I cried tons. I was supposed to get this fic out before Christmas but... it wasn't so easy. But it's here now! And my darling spinach baby, this is for you ♥ I hope you like it! Love you!

**21:57 Ned:** check this out peter  
 **21:57 Ned:** thought you’d find it funny  
 **21:59 MJ:** you thought he’d find it hot  
 **22:01 Ned:** you think so too  
 **22:02 MJ:** never said i don’t

Peter opens the link Ned sent and meets an eyeful of… let’s say NSFW Spider-Man/Deadpool fanart. He blinks at the picture with tired eyes, not being able to comprehend fully what’s happening.

**[commissioned by spideycallsmedaddy]**

“Jesus,” Peter mouths and scrolls down the blog where the picture was posted. He finds a lot of other pictures, of him and Wade in various different stages of clothing, in various different positions, but still it’s always unmistakably them. With their suits on, at least part way. Lot of them, Peter notices, are commissioned by this _spideycallsmedaddy_ person, but not all. He finds another blog that posts more… safe for work fanart (Although it would never be safe for Peter’s work. If Mr. Stark got wind of this…) with them hanging out on rooftops — How does anyone even know about that? Are they in danger? — or holding hands while drinking Starbucks. That’s never happened, at least.

**22:42 Ned:** are you enjoying yourself?

He has the audacity to end his text with two smirking emojis. Peter rolls his eyes and huffs out a frustrated sigh. Ned’s message brings him back from a forty minute deepdive where he’s seen maybe more than he’d liked. It also reminds him that he has somewhere to be — friday night patrol. They’re supposed to meet with Wade on the same rooftop as always between their apartments.

**22:43 Peter:** i don’t understand why anyone would draw something like that  
 **22:43 MJ:** you totally liked it

Thank god for the eyeroll emoji. Peter’s careful to send the perfect amount, which is three. Anything less wouldn’t depict his emotions, anything more would seem suspicious.

**22:43 Peter:** or commission something like that  
 **22:44 MJ:** guess some people want to see you two together as much as you do  
 **22:44 Ned:** michelle  
 **22:45 MJ:** yeah?  
 **22:45 Ned:** not cool

Peter fishes his Spider-Man suit out from under his bed and starts getting it on. He won’t show up late to patrol because he’s busy talking about _‘spideypool’_ fanart.

**22:47 Peter:** there’s probably hundreds of these pictures???  
 **22:47 MJ:** well people have seen you two together for… how many years now?

Michelle knows the answer full well. She and Ned were the first ones to know when Peter had met Deadpool for the first time. She always said it was love at first sight if she’d ever believe in that sort of thing. It was not love at first sight, or second or third. It took Peter years to fall in love. But he did like Deadpool right from the start.

**22:48 Ned:** it’s been over four years  
 **22:49 Peter:** still?? so spider-man has fans? and deadpool has fans? and there are people who ship us?  
 **22:49 MJ:** evidently so  
 **22:50 Peter:** and doesn’t commission mean they p a i d for that?  
 **22:50 Ned:** yeah, they pay the artist to bring their vision to life  
 **22:51 MJ:** and that spideycallsmedaddy totally has a vision of deadpool fucking you  
 **22:51 MJ:** and you fucking deadpool

Peter won’t even grace her with an answer. He rolls his eyes and continues dressing up in his Spider-Man suit. When he’s all dressed up, he secures his webshooters and sends one last text without looking at the 10+ texts MJ and Ned have sent in the group chat.

**22:54 Peter:** i gotta go patrol  
 **22:54 MJ:** give dp our regards  
 **22:54 Ned:** keep those streets safe!

Peter shakes his head and pockets his phone before crawling out of his bedroom window and swinging down the street.

* * *

“I thought you’d never come!” Wade greets as Peter lands on the rooftop. He shakes his head - he’s not even late, it’s a barely five minute swing from his place.

“A promise is a promise,” Peter answers. “Are you ready to go?”

“Always ready for you, baby boy,” Wade says and winks with his overly expressive mask.

But the thing is, Peter can’t focus on the patrol. Which is stupid because he has loved Wade for… ever. He has certainly noticed his assets, time and time again. How the leather clings to the contours of his abs, how his biceps flex, how his thighs move - and if you’d later ask did Peter stare at his crotch, he would fervently deny it, but… he has to wonder if it’s just a cup.

It’s insane but Peter knows it’s because he hasn’t had visual aid for his imagination before. His focus is constantly on Wade, on his body. How it moves as he fights - and Peter’s amazed how graceful and flexible Deadpool can be, with all that muscle mass. 

A bullet graces his thigh and Peter lets out an undignified yelp. Wade and his ridiculously hot body will be the leading cause to Spider-Man’s early demise. 

“Webs!” Wade cries out. “You okay?”

Wade’s bullets shatter three kneecaps before he turns to Peter.

“I’m fine, I’m fine.”

Wade marches to him, now that the danger’s dealt with, and pushes him against the nearby wall. Peter gasps so loudly he’s sure it echoes from the alley walls. “Let me see,” Wade grunts and rips Peter’s hand off the wound. It’s not bad, just seeping a little blood. Fucking stings like a bitch, though. Peter’s healing factor will take care of it in an hour or two. 

“You need to take better care of yourself,” Wade reprimands as he puts pressure on the wound with his own palm.

“I’ll do better,” Peter chokes out. He feels like it’s a promise he can’t keep.

* * *

After patrol they’re sitting on their rooftop, eating Mexican takeout from that one 24h food truck that they frequent. They stopped three muggings and one drug cartel meetup, and Peter didn’t even get hurt again, even though Wade was highly distracting. The wound on his thigh has already knit itself together, and there’s just a light scar where the fabric of his suit is ripped.

It’s few hours to sunrise, and for a moment the world seems quiet. Unlike inside Peter’s head. He can’t stop thinking about that fanart Ned linked him. Wade on his knees in front of him, hands holding his waist. Peter has difficulty swallowing his mouthful of bean burrito imagining Wade’s mouth full of him. He takes a glance of Wade, eating his sixth or so taco and rambling about something Peter can’t really focus on.

When there’s a second’s silence between one topic and another, Peter blurts out “You know what my friend linked me?”

Wade turns towards him, puts down his tray of tacos between them. “Hmm?”

Peter swallows, stares Wade’s lips for a millisecond too long. “It’s the craziest thing,” he says, laughing. He pulls out his phone, going back to the group chat. “Like honestly, I don’t know why does this even exist.” He shoves the phone towards Wade, the picture filling the screen. Peter’s laughing in earnest now. It’s so silly. And he can’t stop thinking about it. “And there’s more! There’s tons of these,” Peter says, taking back his phone and scrolling through the blog again, giggling and shaking his head.

Then he realises Wade isn’t laughing. Wade isn’t… doing anything. He’s gone deadly still. Peter cringes and puts his phone down. Fuck, he made Wade uncomfortable. He shouldn’t have shown those pictures. He shouldn’t have said anything.

“Hey… Are you okay?” Peter asks tentatively, turning fully towards Wade, pulling his knee on the raise they’re sitting on, hooking his foot under his other knee. “What’s up?”

“You… weren’t supposed to find those.”

“I wasn’t supposed to… find them? What do you mean?” It takes Peter a moment to understand what Wade is saying. “Wait. Wait, do you mean you’re the one commissioning these?”

“Yeah, I know,” Wade starts, looking somewhere down the alley, maybe. Pointedly not looking anywhere near Peter. “Wasn’t my brightest moment. Moments.” He sighs, shakes his head. “I’m sorry I made you uncomfortable or disgusted or —”

“Wade, no, _no_ , wait!” Peter says fast. He raises his hand to touch Wade’s arm but decides against it. “I’m not uncomfortable or disgusted, it’s just…”

“I’m not mad, I’m just disappointed,” Wade retorts. Peter rolls his eyes so hard it hurts.

“I just don’t understand what this means,” Peter finishes.

There’s a moment of silence between them. Wade doesn’t try to explain himself. Peter takes a breath, gathers his courage and decides they need to talk about this. It’s just hard to know where to start.

“So you’re ‘spideycallsmedaddy’, huh?”

“That’s me, alright.” 

Peter snorts before he can stop himself. “But I don’t call you daddy,” he argues.

“You’re not mad?” Wade asks quietly, cautiously. He finally looks up. Peter shakes his head, small smile on his lips.

“I’m not mad,” he confirms. “But like I said, I don’t understand what this means. So, please explain?”

“I love you.”

First, Peter laughs. It’s relieved, incredulous, and most of all _happy_ laugh. The words come from Wade so easily, like it’s the most obvious thing ever. Peter laughs, and then he shoves Wade. Too hard. He shoves him off the ledge and off the roof. Wade falls. Good thing Peter has amazing reflexes. 

He shoots a web at Wade and swings him right back up, over the ledge and on the roof. Peter gets on the roof and helps Wade up. They stand in silence for a while - stare at each other, breathing hard. 

“I guess I deserved that,” Wade mutters and tries to grin. 

“You did!” Peter laughs and shoves him again, this time with considerably less strength, before he steps right into Wade’s space and takes his hands. “Why didn’t you tell me before?”

Wade opens his mouth to answer but before he gets a word out Peter pulls him close and presses his lips against his in a heated kiss. It feels like coming home, Peter realises and almost chokes, chest filled with emotion. Wade’s lips are uncertain against his, but Peter takes the lead and he follows. Wade lets out a soft moan and Peter drinks it from his lips. It’s bliss, it’s more than Peter ever wished for. When they finally part, they’re both gasping for air.

“I love you, too,” Peter whispers and it sounds like a promise. He hugs Wade close to his chest, and feels more than hears his relieved sigh.

“I won’t call you daddy, though,” Peter says with a grin in his voice.

“You just kinda did.”

“Did not.”

“Did too.”

“Shut up.”

“Whatever you say, baby boy.”

Peter kisses him again, but it ends up being just his smile against Wade’s own.

**Author's Note:**

> Later on Deadpool changes his handle to 'spideycallsmeboyfriend' but doesn’t stop commissioning fanart.


End file.
